


Figure Out What You Want

by JustPastTheSecondStar



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Genre: Fluff, He's Roy's idiot, Jason Todd is an idiot, M/M, Making Up, Post-Break Up, but still and idiot, emotional constipation is a family trait, i just wanted an excuse to write something happy, it's weird but it works for them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:18:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9903449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustPastTheSecondStar/pseuds/JustPastTheSecondStar
Summary: Roy didn't ask for this. He just wanted to take his kid to school. But, apparently, you're never fully done with Jason Todd.





	1. Honduras

Lian threw her arms around Roy's neck, and he was quick to double check she had everything before he sent he off... even if it was only for four hours....

"All right princess, looks like you're all set." He smiled widely as she pulled back "I'll be here to pick you up after school, ok?"

She nodded happily and hugged him again before running off through the gates, calling back a very loud 'I love you Daddy! Bye!' as she grabbed another little girls hand and they joined the swarm of kindergarteners waiting to be let into their class room

"She's growing up fast."

Roy stood, arms crossed over his chest and eyes trained on his daughter, "Bruce. You're a long way from _your_ city."

Roy didn't turn but he could hear the older man sigh, coming to stand close enough to hold this conversation but being polite enough not to crowd him, "I need your help Roy."

"I'm out of the game B." He cut in before the other had a chance to launch into what he wanted him for, "You already know that."

"It's about Jason-"

"Who isn't my problem anymore either." Roy ground out, digging his nails into his palms, "It swear to god, do you bats not talk to each other at all? It's been almost two months Bruce, or has my sudden absence really been as big of a relief as Damian always said it would?"

"He's been undercover in Honduras, working on feeling out a new cartel causing problems," Bruce plugged on as if Roy hadn't spoken. As if getting the information out was somehow going to erase the giant fight, and fallout, that apparently ended in Jason fleeing the country instead of trying to actually work something out.

Jesus effing christ, what was it with the bats and running from emotions? He'd literally watched Damian, at the ripe age of twelve, full speed launch himself off the side of a skyscraper rather than talk about a fight he'd had with Dick.

"He missed his last mission report. It's two days past, and still complete radio silence."

Roy hissed through his teeth, eyes still glued to Lian as the teacher finally opened the door and let the kids inside to start the day. Of fucking course Jason had gone missing.

And, try as he might to be indifferent, it still set off a nauseous worried feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Roy chewed on his lip and rolled everything around, weighing the situation... there was no way out of this that was going to let him sleep at night.

"Where in Honduras?" He finally ground out annoyed more with himself than anything at the moment.

"This should be everything you need." Bruce handed him a flash drive and some other paperwork, "There is a plane waiting at the airport."

"So you came here assuming I'd be willing to running off and save his ass?"

"I know for a fact neither of you is as 'done' with this relationship as you'd like yourselves or others to believe."

Roy growled under his breath and probably took the papers a little more roughly than was strictly necessary, "Tell Dick he better be here to pick up my kid when she gets out.... And it's friday, on fridays we stop for ice cream on the way home."


	2. Fuck Bruce Wayne

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Cannon typical violence & Roy's annoyed swearing

Fuck Bruce Wayne.

Roy hissed quietly though his teeth and pulled himself back up over to the landing and out of the line of fire.

Fuck Bruce Wayne.

The next time this jackass wanted one of his kids pulled out of a goddamn war zone he could do it himself.  
Or pay a damn ransom.  
Or hell, everybody knew he was sleeping with Superman. Let the Man of Steel handle it.

Roy was retired.

Fuck Bruce Wayne.

And fuck Jason Todd too for good measure.

Speak of the devil... Jason came swinging onto the same landing as him in a hail of bullets, and Roy spared a thought for the fact no one had any right to look that fucking good getting shot at.

"Arsenal, you good?" Roy recognized the field once over they gave each other every time metal pieces started bouncing around. Nothing broken, nothing bleeding, good to keep going.

"Peachy fucking keen Hood." He muttered, grabbing the other man by the front of his jacket and dragging him down, "If you wanted to talk, you could have just picked up the phone."

"C'mon, when's the last time we took a vacation together?"

Roy had to resist the urge to roll his eyes, "One that wasn't 'work' related? That's still yet to happen."

There was a fairly loud and hot though arguably small explosion too close for comfort, and Jason reflexively yanked Roy into his chest, trying to shield the other from the new barrage.

"Oh good... someone found the incendiary rounds..." Roy muttered, shifting so he could see what was going on again, "Would've hated to miss out on that..."

Jason flashed a dangerous smirk that had Roy trying very hard to ignore the excited flurry is set off in his stomach, "C'mon, we'd thrown around worse than that."

"You know, for someone involved in a hostage situation, you seem to be having just a bit too much fun right now..."

\--

Roy's not really sure how they made it too the roof two building over, but he's pretty sure they both got shot in the process. His calf is killing him at the very least. And bullets are easier to extract than shrapnel... so here's to hoping something goes right tonight at least...

He's also pretty sure Jason said something about setting a bomb in the warehouse or something... whatever it is, it makes staying on the roof a very, very bad idea.

So of course that's the moment he chooses to grab Jason and kiss him like his life depended on it.

Thankfully the supply room got blown sky high at the same moment so it didn't get much past Roy attempting to pull Jason's hair out by the roots, and both of them smashing their mouths together like they had no idea what a freaking kiss was.

"We... we need to go..." Roy muttered glancing back at the fire ball that had caught everyone's attention, "We need to move Jay."

He made the mistake of actually looking back at Jason and meeting his eyes. The knot in his stomach immediately twisted in on itself in an even more complicated mess.

Fuck Bruce Wayne.

He hated the fact the bat was always freaking right.

And fuck Jason Todd too, because....

Because just fuck Jason Todd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm headed off to a bachelorette party tomorrow and I won't be home until Sunday, which means the next chapter will be up on Monday.


	3. Figure out what you want

Roy groaned screwing his eyes shut tighter against the light leaking in through the window... what even happened last night...

Everything hurt, his joints were stiff and it felt like his entire calf was on fire. His head was pounding and it didn't helpnthe headache that his pillow kept moving-

Wait... his pillow was moving...

Oh....

Oh god...

No. Nonono

He blinked slowly and waited for his eyes to focus, everything starting to click into place as he recognised the room, and the person he was laying on.

Well... they hadn't had sex. There was a silver lining at least.

He remembered bandaging each other up as best they could on the plane back, before Jason all but dragged him to the safe house. They'd spent over hour extracting bullets and stitching each other up; they'd been so exhausted that they all but passed out on top of each other in the end.

Which left them in the very precarious situation they were in now....

"It's just me Harper,"Jason's voice cut through his thoughts, "Calm down. You're going to hyperventilate over nothing."

Roy sighed heavily, chewing on his lip. It sure as hell wasn't nothing, but the whole thing also wasn't as bad as it could be either. Glancing at the clock he swore loudly and pushed himself up, ignoring the protest of stiff joints and strained muscles, "It's already past five, I gotta go."

"Roy..."

He cut off the protest with a quick shake of his head, "I have to get Lian home and ready for school in the morning Jay." Despite that fact Roy stayed perched on the edge of the bed watching the other for a long moment. There was too much unresolved between them, and the current situation had done nothing but muddy the water even more, "We need to talk..."

The change in the air was almost tangible, and Roy ran a hand roughly through his hair, exasperated. Why the hell was their no middle ground with the bats? It was either emotionally constipated to the point of absurdity like this, or complete about face like Dick who over shared everything.

The whole family was enough to drive Roy mad, but for some god forsaken reason he couldn't seem to comprehend he was incapable of just up and walking away all together.

"Not right now jackass." He muttered leaning over Jason and bracing himself to look down at him, "You need to figure somethings out first."

The look Jason shot him was enough that Roy had to make a concentrated effort not to roll his eyes, "I've got a kid Jay, I gotta do right by her before anything else." Biting the inside of his cheek the redhead shook his head, "She doesn't deserve to get caught up in the crossfire every time something comes up that isn't an easy fix."

Roy watched the way Jason swallowed and shifted around a bit, "She misses you, you know..." He was quiet for a moment before adding, "I think... I'm pretty sure we both want you to come home...

"So, if you decide we're what you want too, the door will always be open." Roy smiled at him for a moment before leaning down to kiss him, pulling back before it had the chance to even try to go anywhere, "But you and I are still going to have to talk."

Standing up Roy collected the few things they'd thrown around the room the night before and headed for the door, stopping to look back at the dark haired man still laying in bed watching him, "Figure out what you want Jaybird."


	4. Preview because I'm horrible at time management

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So..... I'm a horrible person with no idea how to get my shit togeter.... anyway, I am working on getting the last part wrapped up for y'all, but I'm running in fifty diffrent directions because nobody told me being a bridesmaid out of state was going to he this freaking crazy.
> 
> Anyway here is a tiny snippet as a peace offering until things calm down and I can give you the whole thing.

The red head jumped back grabbing for another knife as the other person barely ducked out of the way before the first one stuck itself in the wall behind him.  
  
"What the shit-!"  
  
Roy stopped, the spike of adrenaline dulling enough that he could fully take in everything.  
  
"You asshole!" He stood up, the panicked tension slowly seeping out of him, "You scared the shit out of me!"  
  
Jason laughed loudly, and Roy contemplated throwing the other knife at him anyway for a moment  
  
"You said the door was always open."  
  
"Yeah the front door jackass!" Roy hissed, "Not the.... how the hell did you even get in here anyway?"  
  
"Lian's bedroom window." Jason shrugged leaning on the counter top.  
  
Roy stopped and just stared at him for a moment, "..... You snuck in through my five year old's bedroom window?...... No Jay, that's not creepy. Not at all."


End file.
